Downfall of a Dictator
by JacktheMovieFanatic
Summary: He'd just watched his invasion of Berk COMPLETELY fall apart, with his colossal Bewilderbeast losing his status as Alpha Dragon to a Night Fury barely a fraction of his size. How could things possibly get worse for the humiliated warlord known as Drago Bludvist?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hiccup and his Night Fury pet will pay for their defiance against me!_ thought Drago Bludvist to himself again and again as he held on with all the strength his one arm could muster. The humiliated warlord had just watched a key invasion of the island of Berk fall apart before his very eyes, as the dishonored madman's own Bewilderbeast, having lost his title as Alpha Dragon to the diminutive but courageous Night Fury Toothless (as well as his left tusk, which had been reduced to a dull stump) was now swimming further and further away from Berk, much to Drago's chagrin. Eventually, Drago felt great relief upon spotting land not far away from his Bewilderbeast's current position and thus ordered the massive dragon forward towards the shore where both Drago and his Bewilderbeast could recuperate after enduring hours at sea.

The following day, Drago managed to find a wooden stick that was as long as the bullhook he'd lost from the maniac's failed invasion of Berk._ This pathetic branch will never be as effective as my bullhook was, but it will do for now,_ Drago thought. Shortly after this discovery, Drago, with his Bewilderbeast in tow, happened upon a solitary, but nonetheless immense, mountain that piqued the barbarian's curiosity. After a quick decision, Drago entered the mount through a gaping opening to investigate what the peculiar foothill contained, but not before using his makeshift command staff to order his Bewilderbeast to stay where it was unless called.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a short time spent navigating the massive halls and rooms inside the mountain, Drago stepped foot into a massive chamber filled with dozens of tons of pure gold (as well as hundreds of colored jewels) scattered throughout the large hall. _There's enough gold and jewels here to build an army 15 times larger than my last one! _Drago joyfully thought. Little did Drago know, but he'd just found the treasure room of the former Dwarf kingdom of Erebor from _The_ _Hobbit _trilogy, and with the treasure room, a terrifying secret was about to be uncovered. As Drago reveled in his immense newfound wealth, a loud and unexpected breathe of air snapped the brutal dragon-abuser back to reality. Someone, or rather, something, had sensed Drago's presence. As Drago fearfully turned around, the massive dragon Smaug (also from _The Hobbit _trilogy) emerged from one of the huge treasure piles covering the chamber. However, Drago, realizing that Smaug was a dragon, and a impressively large one at that, thought, _this could be my key to revenge against the people of Berk for their insolence!_

With that, Drago channeled all his fury towards Hiccup and Toothless into savage, animalistic screams while swinging his branch wildly above his head, intent on gaining control of Smaug. Nonetheless, due to Smaug's sheer size and intellect, Drago's dragon-controlling technique ended up having no effect on the self-proclaimed "King Under the Mountain". Seeing this pitiful attempt at dominance, Smaug (while slightly amused) decided it was time to show the relentless madman who was truly superior. Smaug thus exclaimed, "Who are you that would stand against me?" to Drago, stunning the tyrant into speechlessness. Drago was utterly shocked to hear Smaug speak, as the former had never heard a dragon speak before. However, Drago nervously regained his composure, declaring, "I am the one who you _will_ call master, as all dragons bow down to me!" Smaug found this utterly uproarious, thinking, _this crippled excuse for a man thinks that I will become his lapdog? How pathetic! _With this thought in mind, Smaug pronounced, "Well isn't this a pity. What will you do now, 'dragon master'? Beg on your knees for my loyalty? You are forsaken!" Upon hearing this prideful statement, Drago decided, _That does it. It's time for this arrogant beast to witness the true meaning of strength of will over others! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With that, Drago unleashed another barrage of vicious yells, this time meant to summon his Bewilderbeast, who then burst into the mountain, bellowing at Smaug. The vain firedrake, upon hearing this, asked Drago, "Is that your pet? You cannot save him from the fire. He will perish!" Having uttered this, Smaug roared back at Drago's Bewilderbeast as he charged forward into battle, declaring, "You will BURN!"

The fierce Bewilderbeast responded by discharged a huge torrent of ice, but Smaug countered this attack by spewing forth his own red-hot flames. For a short period of time, it seemed as though both dragons were evenly matched, as neither fire nor ice blasts advanced. However, this changed when both combatants switched their duel to a melee, with Smaug lunging at Drago's Bewilderbeast from the air, knocking the large ice-breather to the ground. The fire-drake then brought his jagged teeth down onto the Bewilderbeast's neck, causing the tusked dragon to rear up in pain, trying to throw Smaug off, but the monstrous "King Under the Mountain" held on with his sharp claws, stabbing them into the Bewilderbeast's hide, causing the ex-Alpha Dragon even more agony as he thrashed around. Eventually, Drago's Bewilderbeast rolled over onto his side, dislodging Smaug from the former's back, but the damage had been done, as the Bewilderbeast had sustained considerable damage from Smaug's vicious assault.

However, the duel continued, as Drago's Bewilderbeast repeatedly swung his curved, sharp tusk at his adversary, but Smaug avoided these attacks before leaping forward to stab his hooked claws once again into the tormented Bewilderbeast, but seconds later, the fire-drake's foe threw Smaug off and, after ramming the arrogant dragon with the stump that his left tusk once extended from, the Bewilderbeast managed to inflict a colossal hit with his right tusk before shooting forth ice that encased Smaug's hands, pinning the fire-drake to the ground as the Bewilderbeast unleashed a murderous assault on his opponent. Nonetheless, Smaug, now frustrated with how difficult this fight was becoming, managed to free his hands via his fire before ferociously dishing out damage of his own to the Bewilderbeast before finally rendering his opponent immobile.

Finally, as Drago looked on in horror, shouting, **"Fiiiggghhhtt!"** to his Bewilderbeast, Smaug unleashed an immense torrent of flames onto his now exposed victim's less protected lower body. The hapless Bewilderbeast roared in pain like nothing before, as the searing flames engulfed his massive body, burning everything they touched. Witnessing this several feet away, Drago thought, _This can't be happening! Not like this! _as he helplessly watched his ultimate weapon slowly burn to death before his very eyes. Smaug meanwhile, released blast after blast of fire onto Drago's Bewilderbeast, so as to ensure the former would emerge victorious in this vicious contest. In addition, Smaug, being the sadistic, egotistical psychopath he was, hoped to make the Bewilderbeast's death as psychologically painful as possible to Drago, since Smaug observed how reliant Drago was on his enormous dragon when it came to fighting against opponents. Eventually, the Bewilderbeast took one last sorrowful glimpse at Drago, as if trying to apologize to his abusive master for his failure, breathed his last as Smaug's flames consumed him, finally putting the wretched creature out of his misery.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finally, after several minutes, the flames died down, and Drago could now see the ghastly damage that had caused his Bewilderbeast's demise. Seeing the warlord's distress, Smaug smiled callously, aware that he'd psychologically tortured Drago to the ultimate degree by incinerating his now lifeless Bewilderbeast. _It's time for this coward to burn alongside his pet! _Smaug thought.

As the barbarian stood in shock over the loss of his ultimate weapon of war, Smaug asked, "Tell me, wretch, how now shall you challenge me?" Drago looked once again at his smoldering, motionless dragon in stunned silence as Smaug declared, "You have nothing left, but your **death**!" The enormous fire-drake then released an inhuman roar as he spewed his relentless flames at Drago. The attack came too quick for Drago to escape, and he was immersed in flames, _screaming_ in pain as the raging inferno immediately started burning away everything on him, from his clothing all the way down to his very skin! The barbarian tried rolling on the floor to put out the blaze, but Smaug merely toyed with his victim, waiting until it seemed like the so-called 'Dragon Master' had a chance at extinguishing the flames before spewing forth another burst of flames at the pitiful human whenever this happened. Smaug hoped to give his prey a false sense of hope that he could escape this waking nightmare of a death before reasserting just how hopeless his situation truly was. After several minutes of this horrific agony, Drago succumbed to the excruciating, red-hot fire that continued to eat away at him, finally collapsing motionless, his reign of tyranny having come to a well-deserved end.

Seeing his victim fall to the power of his fire, Smaug waited until the flames immolating Drago's body finally snuffed out before temporarily exited the Lonely Mountain with both of his victims, placing both lifeless and charred corpses near the entrance to the mountain as a warning to trespassers. Following this, Smaug flew a short distance to a hill that overlooked a vast stretch of land, the vain fire-drake let out a loud, victorious roar, before pronouncing, "Let this be a warning to all who have the courage or foolishness to stand against me, the King Under the Mountain!"

**End**


End file.
